


Catharsis

by vibespiders



Series: Future End [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2 demons, Demons, Other, Time Travel, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: this is fanfic over dilfosaur's 2 Demons comic and is basically a continuation of the comic. It is the story of Hanzo fully accepting himself as he is.And yes, McCree has entirely has his memories back which I am going to leave that ending open for dilfosaur because she is currently updating it so that story might change a little but not really much.





	1. The Blood Moon (Part 1)

Hanzo and McCree sat down at Hanzo's old restored home, the Shimada Castle. The noodle shop where him and Genji used to eat at is still there. Hanzo realized that his home became a museum, park and a heritage site for visitors to come and have a fun time eating lunch during the park hours. 

 

"What is this place?" McCree said as he walls around the cherry blossom trees still with their flowers on them. 

 

Hanzo sat down by the place where he killed his own brother at the edge of the scroll. He realized that the people who restored his home after seventy years showed a panel of the great fight he had with his brother and the words on them. He touches the sliced on the scroll and closes his eyes. 

He opens them and quickly went over to the two paintings of him and Genji and photos back from the early twenty first century. He sees his father's panel with a photo and sees the truth about his father's death, "the head of the old clan wanted to end his trade of illegal good and is willingly arrested to the police for all the crimes that the clan did. However that never happen, his body was found at the end of the river where his family cannot find him. Experts says that the elders poison the head of the clan and is past down to his children without even knowing the true reason why their father died so suddenly." 

McCree looks at the same panel Hanzo was reading, "Hanzo..."

 

"I have knew that father was poisoned by my family for a very long time." Hanzo said as he touches his father's picture, "but at least he got his revenge from Genji." 

McCree swing a keychain plush that looks like young Genji with black hair and a Hanzo keychain plush, "wow, I didn't even noticed how popular you were seventy years ago. They even have expensive stuff at the gift shop. I have no idea you looked like your father. That is a real surprise, Hanzo. Plus these things are like twenty dollars each." 

 

"Can I have the Genji plush?" Hanzo said. 

"Well, sure that have tons more at the gift shop." 

 

McCree hands over the plush to Hanzo and he instantly put the plush up to his cheek, "thank you." 

 

"So that is what your brother looked like without the scars on his face?" 

 

"Yeah..."

"There is still more versions of the Genji plush back at the shop. I can show you." 

 

"Okay." Hanzo and McCree walked over and sees all the different Hanzo and Genji plushies at the shop. Hanzo looks over as sees Genji wrapped in multiple white gowns with a small memorial knife in a black case. 

 

"Why also that one?" 

"Because these were the clothes that I've buried him with. They're for keeping evil spirits out from his body however..." 

 

"Yeah, I got a question?" 

 

"How did you two became demons?" McCree said, "you don't have to say it if you're not comfortable about it."

 

 

"It is okay, Hanzo. You can take it slow." 

 

"It started when my father passed away more than seventy years ago." Hanzo said as he takes a incense from the shop's countertop. He lights it on fire with his electricity and blows on them to let the smell of the air flows through the room and brought it over to the picture of the two dragons and places it on the incense stand in front and mediates. He turns his body to his old human form, "the elders made me the new leader of the clan."

***

 

"It is a terrible tragedy for your father, Hanzo. The reason why we called you here is because we have to assign you to the new head of the clan." 

 

"I'll do my best to do what my father left behind." Hanzo has his knees to the floor to the elders for respect. 

 

"However there is one thing you must do for our clan." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"You must shape up your brother, Genji to the true assassin that he is for our family. If he refuses then you must kill him." 

 

Hanzo became shocked to hear his elder to say such a thing to him, "why must I have to kill him?" 

 

"If he is not benefiting the clan then he has no use to us no more. He can't use our riches forever. The clan is a business and we much keep that tradition for thousands of years."

 

Hanzo could not say a word besides putting his head down, "I understand." 

 

***

 

"So you were forced into this?" McCree said, "wasn't there another way to avoid it?" 

 

"Genji did tell before the moment I killed him but ever since I was so focused on keeping on family tradition. I wanted to keep it that way." 

 

"And what happened?" 

 

"He refused." 

 

***

"Brother, please you must listen to me. They're lying to you." Genji said, "we can get out of here and start a new life without the clan." 

 

"Genji, I can't. If we do that, we betrayed the clan and our clan will stop at nothing to kill us." 

 

"At what cost?" Genji said, "who cares about the clan its stupid traditions. We can change that. No more fighting and no more restrictions." 

 

Hanzo nodded, "okay but we have to leave by tonight." 

 

Genji went up to him and tries to hug Hanzo but he felt something in his stomach. He looks down to see a sword in his body and Hanzo crying, "Hanzo..."

 

Without questioning his actions, Hanzo pulls out his sword and sliced of his left arm. Genji places his hand over his wound as blood flows out from it and put his back against the scroll and after a few seconds later his legs and multiple scars on Genji's face. Hanzo sees the lifeless body in front of him as fall to the ground in grief. 

A elder comes out a nowhere, "is it done?" 

 

Hanzo replied as he gets up, "yes it is done. Hire someone to clean up the blood. I'll make the quick arrangements for the funeral." 

 

"You have done well, young master." 

 

Hanzo lifts up his dead brother's corpse as turns to the elder, "thank you." 

 

***

"Whoa isn't way too extreme?" McCree said. 

 

"I put Genji's whole body or whatever I cut off from him and put him into white garbs like from this and the funeral is done after a matter of three days. After that, the elders gave me new clothes and gave me the authority to do anything with the clan but a day after Genji's death. As was getting changed, I saw myself in the mirror and saw my right shoulder with a speck of grey on it." 

 

"Then you became a demon?" 

 

"The process was slow for me but after the six days later after Genji's funeral. I saw half of my face just completely changed." 

***

 

Hanzo sees himself in the mirror and touches his face as his skin further trialing along his body. He when and changed his clothes to his black kimomo and took his father's bow out from his closet and rushed out of the castle. 

 

"No..." Hanzo lays down by the full red moon underneath a few cherry blossom trees. He put his hand against the spade of one his arrows and wipe his blood onto on the barks on the trees and wrapped Genji's orange clothing on the branch of the tree and then ran away. 

 

***

"That how I became a demon," Hanzo said as he finishes praying for father, "it was my grief that set me on this path. Hanzo says at he turns back to his demon form.

 

While Genji watches Hanzo and McCree at the dojo. He takes out a small knife given from Hanzo when he was dead and buried. 

 

***

"It is done," Hanzo said. 

 

"Don't worry young master," elder said, "we'll handle the arrangements for his funeral." 

 

"Just get rid of him as quickly as possible." 

 

"Right away, sir." 

 

A few days has past since Hanzo buries Genji into the ground. Genji suddenly awakens with a huge gasp of air and noticed he is locked in a box. Genji didn't remembered what happened to him and started to scream out from the top of his lungs, "help me! Brother! Father! Anyone get me out of here." 

 

Genji starts to cry as he believe no one will ever save in. He looks at the small pocket knife and use it to get out and dig his way our from his grave. 

 

He went back to Shimada Castle and went to the dojo where the place he was killed and remember what happened to him, "brother...killed me. He betrayed me."

 

"Who is this? Who are you!" An elder said as he sees Genji and look shocked that he is alive, "young master's brother. How are you are still alive." 

 

Genji turns around to let the elder to see his demon face, "where is my brother. Where the hell is he?" 

 

"I don't know..." he said, "we were trying to find him but..."

 

Genji strikes his small blade at the elder's neck as blood splatters from the man's body and onto his pure white clothes, "useless..."

 


	2. Blood Moon (part 2)

Genji jumps into the dojo to see Hanzo and McCree, "hey brother." 

 

"Genji?" Hanzo said, "what are you doing here?" 

 

"Thought coming back to our home might be fitting for me to do it too but you do you know what day it is right?" 

 

"The blood moon tonight." 

 

"Exactly...the most strongest for us but yet the most deadly one. It was the day we both became demons at the exact same day underneath the red moon." 

 

"What the hell is the blood moon?" McCree asked, "why does it have to involve you guys?" 

 

"We're a special type of demon, McCree." Hanzo said, "our power mostly comes from the moon." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Allow me to explain," Genji said, "my father used to tell stories from the edo period where thousands demons were free roaming. Usually demons in Japan or any Eastern Asian countries, come from souls who didn't life a complete life, a body that is not cremated, a spawn of a demon, and people who been through huge amount of distress. Demons or any other spirits will appear during when the moon is full. The most strongest that we can be. Now include the super moon."

 

"Alright," McCree said.

"Though this happens rarely but demons will get stronger than a full moon. Then just a regular blood moon." Genji said, "the blood moon will only happen if the Earth is in front of the moon where the Earth's oceans produce the red wave colour from our own from the sun."

 

"So does the blood moon does exactly." 

 

"Since the blood moon is a full moon, not only demons like Hanzo and I." Genji said, "our minds warp themselves to the most federal state for their own protection. No matter what person it is. The demon will kill whatever it sees." 

 

"Oh I get now. If a Super blood moon happens it is much worst than a just a blood moon, right?" 

 

"Seems like you're getting the hang of it." Hanzo said as he watches the last bit of the incense burn off, "Genji and I don't really have weakness besides the moon phases but you have the most weird weaknesses like garlic." 

 

"That is a vampire." 

 

"Yes that is true though, vampire is a type of demon as well like a zombie but there is something else..."

 

"What is?" McCree looks so confused. 

 

"The new moon and the solar eclipse." Genji said, "since Hanzo and I are not spawns from demons. We lose that power every month during the new moon. Our demonic appearance as well. That phase is where the moon does not exist and so for the entire night demons like that always hid out from pure demons because they always want to find the non-spawn demons first. This happens as well for human and demon spawns. We just become completely human for one night of the month."

 

"So that why Hanzo never likes going out during one night of the month. I finally getting to understand this demonology." 

"Then lastly, this is the most important one is the solar eclipse. Is where the moon is directly over the sun." Genji said, "for the given time of this happening only like minutes but it is our greatest weakness. Our power comes from the amount of light coming from the moon. When it is in darkness, most low class demons will die and become mentally insane. Though this event happens rarely or happens at a time but before that even happens all the demons migrate to a safer area from the solar eclipse.  However your demonology is different because you adapt that to use the little but of the ring of fire around the moon from the sun. Since you have the power to conserve. This make you stronger every time you get a full blast of the solar eclipse." 

 

"Maybe I became a demon from the solar eclipse?"

 

"Yeah," Genji as he touches the red gemstone from the gift shop and spins it on top of his finger, "typically in human terms, the blood moon is called the lunar eclipse. This event usually happens a lot but you know Hanzo and I are one side of the coin for the moon and you, McCree. You are the sun of the coin. It is a perfect harmony." 

 

"So what we going to do tonight, Genji?" Hanzo said. 

 

"Well, we stay here and sleep until the night passes." 

 

"Why is that?" 

"For some reason whenever I am here where even good spirits are at its most powerfulest. I have this sense of calm like ice. So every time a blood moon comes around. I come here to sleep." 

 

"Do you feel a good spirit, here?" 

 

"Yeah, I can feel it but I cannot see it." Genji said, "someone is trying to protect this place." 

 

"Probably it is the protection from the family all these years." 

 

"No, it feels quite familiar to me. I hope you can sense it tonight." 

 

"Yeah..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~the importance of the moon phases will affect Hanzo and Genji's demonic powers. Full Moon is the best, new moon is the worst.   
> ~Also consider the events like a supermoon which is a full moon but larger in size because the moon is closer to earth  
> ~The eclipses: lunar and solar. If you don't know the lunar eclipse event happens is when the earth is directly in front of the moon and the oceans of earth is reflecting off from earth while making that red colour of the wavelength. On the other hand, the solar eclipse is where the moon is in front of the sun but however the moon is pitched black. The power comes from the sun reflecting light from the moon.
> 
> ~Now combine a supermoon and a lunar eclipse. (that kind of event is devastating) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't what a supermoon relationship is that they can cause natural disasters like the ocean's tides.


	3. Blood Moon (part 3)

As the night falls upon the Shimada home, the brothers fall asleep on top of McCree's lay by accident. Not wanting to bother the two demons sleeping, McCree stayed up and see the moon fully red and the night light was bathed in red. 

 

McCree suddenly sees a small butterfly demon trying to get into the castle but however the demon butterfly was instantly destroyed by a invisible barrier. Then thousands of demons rushes into the barrier to disintegrate as well. He watches thousands of low class demons die from the barrier for less than half hour. 

After thirteen minutes the red moon has passed, he then saw a spirit dressed in white floating on top. The spirit looks like an older version of Hanzo but McCree has already know who this spirit was. The dead spirit of Hanzo and Genji's father. 

 

The spirit smiles at McCree, "thank you for taking care of my sons." 

 

"No problem, how long have you stayed here?" 

 

"Since I've died." He said, "there is something that I need to tell you before the red moon loses its power. Something big is going to happen and I won't be able to protect my sons in time because I am always bound to this castle forever." 

 

"Don't worry I'll protect them." 

 

He smiles, "don't promise me that because I have already know it is now all the time." 

 

***

 

The brothers wake up with pillows on their head from hard floor. Hanzo can smell the insense burning in the air. Hanzo gets up and sees McCree in front of his father's picture with his hands in a way he is praying. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"Oh you two are away. I am just giving my blessing of who own this place and protected you two for all these years." 

 

"So you are giving him an offering?" 

 

"Not yet," I still need more time for the incense to burn. McCree places loose cherry blossoms twigs and an orange, "take these things with you Mr. Shimada back to the after life. We will come back soon." 

 

"How you know oranges where his favourite thing to eat." Genji said, "did his spirit came here last night?" 

 

"Not yet. I saw that old wilted portrait over there it seems that the people who are now taking care of this castle wants to revive it and that rice paper board thing while you get change has cherry blossom petals and oranges. So I have to assume that." 

 

"Let us get going before they open this museum up again." Hanzo said. 

 

"Do you want to pray for father or something brother?" 

 

"I will so don't you worry about it. Now clean up this place and we shall leave this place now." 

 

***

 

"Man, did you have to be like that." McCree said as he put his arm on his head. 

 

"At least we cleaned up that place by taking out the video footage out the secretity cams" Genji said , "but still we left the insese burning there, why is this Hanzo." 

 

"Because, I wanted to see father one last time. To see his spirit until for another three more years." 

"Well, you have done it this time, Han." McCree said, "sooner or later..."

 

Then a sudden flash of light came to them,  Hanzo quickly went in front of McCree, "McCree…look out!"

 

"What?" 

 

Then suddenly they got transported to somewhere to a place where kids are playing around at some kind of event. Hanzo and Genji instantly changed back to their human form very quickly and they see McCree looking around at where they are. 

"It seems like were still in Japan. What was that ball of light?" 

 

"I don't know," Hanzo said, "stay close until we figure out why a spirit would sent us here." 

 

"It seems the reason why that it sent us back into the past." Genji said. 

 

"Why you say that?" 

 

"We were by that tree just a moment ago." Genji looks onto the small tree besides a house, "over seventy years it grew so much the last time we were here. Seeing it again reminds me how much time has passed." 

"So we got sent into past?" Hanzo said, "why?" 

 

"I don't know but somehow, there is a huge event in town and I want to check it out."

 

"What sort of event?" 

 

"Let's go in and find out." McCree said

 

The three went to the town and see so many people at a place like this. Kids were playing around. People eating food from stands and some people were wearing masks. 

Genji looked over and see a painted white oni mask at one of the stands, "hey McCree. Do you think you buy one of these mask for me?" 

 

McCree looked over and pick pocket one of the guys walking pass him, "why you wanted a painted mask?" 

 

"I don't know but I remember this was the last festival that father made before he stopped helping out. I have always wanted these masks for a very long time but people today don't make them as much anymore." 

 

"Oh I see." McCree said as he hands over some money to the stand clerk, "how can you tell this is the last event your father did." 

 

"It is because I remember this event so well and I cannot forget about the giant stuff animal with the help of a stranger." 


	4. Blood Moon (part 4)

Genji jumps into the dojo to see Hanzo and McCree, "hey brother." 

 

"Genji?" Hanzo said, "what are you doing here?" 

 

"Thought coming back to our home might be fitting for me to do it too but you do you know what day it is right?" 

 

"The blood moon." 

 

"Exactly...the most strongest for us but yet the most deadly one. It was the day we both became demons at the exact same day underneath the red moon." 

 

"What the hell is the blood moon?" McCree asked, "why does it have to involve you guys?" 

 

"We're a special type of demon, McCree." Hanzo said, "our power mostly comes from the moon." 

 

"Huh?" McCree is still confused about the demonology that Hanzo described to him. 

 

"Allow me to explain," Genji interrupted , "my father used to tell stories from the Edo period where thousands demons were free roaming. Usually demons in Japan or any Eastern Asian countries, come from souls who didn't life a complete life, a body that is not cremated, a spawn of a demon, and people who been through huge amount of distress. Demons or any other spirits will appear during when the moon is full. The most strongest that we can be. Now include the super moon."

 

"Alright," McCree said.

 

"Though this happens rarely but demons will get stronger than a full moon. Then just a regular blood moon." Genji said, "the blood moon will only happen if the Earth is in front of the moon where the Earth's oceans produce the red wave colour from our own from the sun."

 

"So does the blood moon does exactly." 

 

"Though this happens rarely but demons will get stronger than a full moon. Then just a regular blood moon." Genji said, "the blood moon will only happen if the Earth is in front of the moon where the Earth's oceans produce the red wave colour from our own from the sun."

 

"So what does the blood moon does exactly." 

"Since the blood moon is a full moon, not only demons like Hanzo and I." Genji said, "our minds warp themselves to the most federal state for their own protection. No matter what person it is. The demon will kill whatever it sees." 

 

"Oh I get now. If a Super blood moon happens it is much worst than a just a blood moon, right?" 

 

"Seems like you're getting the hang of it." Hanzo said as he watches the last bit of the incense burn off, "Genji and I don't really have weakness besides the moon phases but you have the most weird weaknesses like garlic."   
  


"That is a vampire." 

 

"Yes that is true though, vampire is a type of demon as well like a zombie but there is something else..."

 

"What is?" McCree looks so confused. 

 

"The new moon and the solar ellipse." Genji said, "since Hanzo and I are not spawns from demons. We lose that power every month during the new moon. Our demonic appearance as well. That phase is where the moon does not exist and so for the entire night demons like that always hid out from pure demons because they always want to find the non-spawn demons first. This happens as well for human and demon spawns. We just become completely human for one night of the month."

 

"So that why Hanzo never likes going out during one night of the month. I finally getting to understand this demonology." 

"Then lastly, this is the most important one is the solar ellipse. Is where the moon is directly over the sun." Genji said, "for the given time of this happening only like minutes but it is our greatest weakness. Our power comes from the amount of light coming from the moon. When it is in darkness, most low class demons will die and become mentally insane. Though this event happens rarely or happens at a time but before that even happens all the demons migrate to a safer area from the solar ellipse.  However your demonology is different because you adapt that to use the little but of the ring of fire around the moon from the sun. Since you have the power to conserve. This make you stronger every time you get a full blast of the solar ellipse." 

 

"Maybe I became a demon from the solar ellipse?"

"Yeah," Genji as he touches the red gemstone from the gift shop and spins it on top of his finger, "typically in human terms, the blood moon is called the lunar ellipse. This event usually happens a lot but you know Hanzo and I are one side of the coin for the moon and you, McCree. You are the sun of the coin. It is a perfect harmony." 

 

"So what we going to do tonight, Genji?" Hanzo said. 

 

"Well, we stay here and sleep until the night passes." 

* * *

 

"Why is that?" 

 

"For some reason whenever I am here where even good spirits are at its most powerfulest. I have this sense of calm like ice. So every time a blood moon comes around. I come here to sleep." 

 

"Do you feel a good spirit, here?" 

 

"Yeah, I can feel it but I cannot see it." Genji said, "someone is trying to protect this place." 

 

"Probably it is the protection from the family all these years." 

 

"No, it feels quite familar to me. I hope you can sense it tonight." 

 

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

As the night falls upon the Shimada home, the brothers fall asleep on top of McCree's lay by accident. Not wanting to bother the two demons sleeping, McCree stayed up and see the moon fully red and the night light was bathed in red. 

McCree suddenly sees a small butterfly demon trying to get into the castle but however the demon butterfly was instantly destroyed by a invisible barrier. Then thousands of demons rushes into the barrier to disintegrate as well. He watches thousands of low class demons die from the barrier for less than half hour. 

 

After the red moon has finishes being full, he then saw a spirit dressed in white floating on top. The spirit looks like an older version of Hanzo but McCree has already know who this spirit was. The dead spirit of Hanzo and Genji's father. 

The spirit smiles at McCree, "thank you for taking care of my sons." 

 

"No problem, how long have you stayed here?" 

 

"Since I've died." He said, "there is something that I need to tell you before the red moon loses its power. Something big is going to happen and I won't be able to protect my sons in time because I am always bound to this castle forever." 

 

"Don't worry I'll protect them." 

 

He smiles, "don't promise me that because I have already know it is now all the time." 

* * *

 

The brothers wake up with pillows on their head from hard floor. Hanzo can smell the incense burning in the air. Hanzo gets up and sees McCree in front of his father's picture with his hands in a way he is praying. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"Oh you two are awake now. I thought you were going to sleep before the park reopens. I am just giving my blessing of who own this place and protected you two for all these years." 

"So you are giving him an offering?" 

 

"Not yet," I still need more time for the incense to burn. McCree places loose cherry blossoms twigs and an orange, "take these things with you Mr. Shimada back to the after life. We will come back soon." 

 

"How you know oranges where his favourite thing to eat." Genji said, "did his spirit came here last night?" 

 

"Not yet. I saw that old wilted portrait over there it seems that the people who are now taking care of this castle wants to revive it and that rice paper board thing while you get change has cherry blossom petals and oranges. So I have to assume that." 

 

"Let us get going before they open this museum up again." Hanzo said. 

 

"Do you want to pray for father or something brother?" 

 

"I will so don't you worry about it. Now clean up this place and we shall leave this place now." 

* * *

"Man, did you have to be like that." McCree said as he put his arm on his head.

"At least we cleaned up that place by taking out the video footage out the secretly cams" Genji said, "but still we left the incense burning there, why is this Hanzo."

"Because, I wanted to see father one last time. To see his spirit until for another three more years." 

"Well, you have done it this time, Han." McCree said, "sooner or later..."

 

Then a sudden flash of light came to them,  Hanzo quickly went in front of McCree, "McCree…look out!"

 

"What?" 

 

Then suddenly they got transported to somewhere to a place where kids are playing around at some kind of event. Hanzo and Genji instantly changed back to their human form very quickly and they see McCree looking around at where they are. 

"It seems like were still in Japan. What was that ball of light?" 

 

"I don't know," Hanzo said, "stay close until we figure out why a spirit would sent us here." 

 

"It seems the reason why that it sent us back into the past." Genji said. 

 

"Why you say that?" 

"We were by that tree just a moment ago." Genji looks onto the small tree besides a house, "over seventy years it grew so much the last time we were here. Seeing it again reminds me how much time has passed." 

 

"So we got sent into past?" Hanzo said, "why?" 

 

"I don't know but somehow, there is a huge event in town and I want to check it out."

 

"What sort of event?" 

 

"Let's go in and find out," McCree said.


	5. Flow like the river

The three went to the town and see so many people at a place like this. Kids were playing around. People eating food from stands and some people were wearing masks. 

 

Genji looked over and see a painted white oni mask at one of the stands, "hey McCree. Do you think you buy one of these mask for me?" 

 

McCree looked over and pick pocket one of the guys walking pass him, "why you wanted a painted mask?" 

"I don't know but I remember this was the last festival that father made before he stopped helping out. I have always wanted these masks for a very long time but people today don't make them as much anymore." 

 

"Oh I see." McCree said as he hands over some money to the stand clerk, "how can you tell this is the last event your father did." 

 

Genji places the mask on his face and turn towards Hanzo. They saw a little child coming up to him and it is Genji but a younger version of himself. McCree took a breathe out, "oh…"

 

"Hey mister," young Genji said as he pulls on Hanzo's pants. 

 

"Um..." Hanzo looks down and see Genji but younger. He froze and couldn't say a word. 

 

"So do you know how to use your bow?" 

 

"I do…"

 

"Great! Could you help with something. I am trying to find my brother but I don't want to go home yet because I have a lot more tokens to play with." 

 

Genji stands besides Hanzo, "don't worry, kid. The three of us will help you and help to find your brother."

 

Young Genji looks around and sees a guy in a cowboy costume, "whoa! A cowboy!" 

 

"Stay close to me." Hanzo said as young Genji walks beside him, "what kind of toy would you like?" 

 

"I want a giant stuff animal the size of me." Hanzo raises his eyebrows at the child smiled at him, "I know you can help me with your bow. You know how to use your bow right?" 

"I do," Hanzo said. 

 

"Great come with me." Young Genji said as he walked over to the dart to ballon stand, "One game please."  

 

Hanzo takes the darts from the table and throws them all at the ballons and popped them all. The stand manger gives a stuff animal to young Genji. "Come, I have to bring you home. Your father is worried sick of you." 

 

"No!" Young Genji said, "I wanna stay here until my brother gets back." 

 

"Your brother?" 

"Yeah, he went somewhere but I don't know where he is?" 

 

"Probably just out looking for you because he thinks you ran away from him." 

 

"Did I do something bad, mister?"

 

"Genji!" A young boy calls out to young Genji. 

 

Hanzo instantly recongized his voice and widen his eyes. Young Genji turns around and sees a young child with long black hair wrapped by a white band. He wore an orange kimono and wooden sandles, "oni-san!" 

Young Genji runs to the child and shows off his stuff animal. The brother looked so mad at his younger sibling, "Genji! I told you not to run off from me when were by ourself." 

 

"Sorry Hanzo. I just wanted this prize..."

 

"Never mind that." He said, "I want to know if you're alright?" 

 

Young Genji nodded, "yup. Look brother, this man help me win this stuff animal for me." 

 

Young Genji turns around to see Hanzo behind him with McCree and Genji with his white oni mask on his face. Young Hanzo noticed that his future has a striking resemblance to his own father, "are you a member of the Shimada family?" 

 

"Long distance relatives…" Genji buds in as he wrap his arm around Hanzo. 

 

"Yeah..." Hanzo said as he said calmly to his past self. 

 

"Well, thank you for taking care of my brother for me. Are you coming to the Shimada castle for a visit to see my father?" 

 

"Well…I um…" Hanzo hesitates, "I do need to talk to him about some things." 

 

"You can have shower if you want and you can bring your strange friends over too." 

 

"What do you mean strange friends?" 

* * *

 

While at the Shimada castle, Hanzo took a shower at one of the bathrooms. He can feel the good warm water on his body. He sees water flow from the tips of his long raven hair. 

 

As he finishing drying from the shower, he hears someone knocking at the door. He quickly opens the door and peaked out his face. He saw an elder holding a black kimono, "the master want you to speak with you. Put this on for him and keep your special tattoo exposed." 

"Why?" 

 

"After the dinner, he will speak with you privately." 

 

"Okay," Hanzo said as he takes the clothes from him, "thank for the clothes." 

 

Hanzo closes the door and after he dries himself with the towel. He put on the kimomo that his father wanted him to wear. 

 

He went out from the bathroom and followed the elder to a separate room from the family with a table full of food. He sees Genji and McCree eating together. Genji was wearing McCree's hat over his black hoddie as he ate with chopsticks.

 

Hanzo sat down with them and took his share of food on the table, "Hanzo…this food is so good. I would like to eat more of this." 

 

"You can have as much as you want, McCree." 

 

"That is a nice kimomo you are wearing." 

 

"This was suppose be me talking to him but I have no clue why do you need  to talk to him in this." 

 

"To close off some relation or the family expecting some kind of spy work." Genji said as he slurp up his noodles, "or maybe some kind of reconcile." 

 

"I don't know how long we have seen…the master but you know. It is better than just not knowing what he is up to all these years." 

 

"You never know what he is going to do, Han." McCree said, "remember earlier today that he looked you in the eye and knew exactly who you were." 

"You do think…the master thinks that he going to have a fight with you?" Genji said, "that is a huge disadvantage between the two." 

 

"I don't want to think like that, brother…" Hanzo said, "if he knows what why happen to him and you from what had happen." 

 

"I know that…" 

 

After they ate dinner, the three waited around until they were called again to see their father again. 

One of the elders suddenly slides the door open, "the master wants to speak to you now. Just follow with me." 

 

"Okay." Hanzo, McCree, and Genji get up and followed the old man to the dojo. They see a man in his late fourties in front of the long red border banner. It didn't looked ruined nor any blood on it. 

 

The elder left with the master of the Shimada family. The man turned around to see the three for the first time. He has a huge resemblance to Hanzo, "are you Sojiro Shimada?" 

 

"Indeed, young man." He said to Hanzo, "what is that you want?"

 

"I want to talk to you about something. It is not for business purposes but it is something that has been on my mind for a very long time." 

 

"You know, I would want to tell you a story about something. You seem to help out my children and my youngest seems to like you more. The secret being that their mother was not part of the clan or an arranged married between me and her." 

 

"So does that mean?" Genji said. 

 

"Yes, I secretly got married to her and have children but you know the clan found out for so many years of hiding them from the clan. They banished her from Japan but I know for a very long time our clan won't let anyone outside to know our secret." Sojiro said, "that black kimono you are wearing right now young man was made by my late wife before she left. She told me the moment she gave it to me that it belongs to her eldest son to wear but you know." 

 

Hanzo realized that the clothes that he is wearing right now was suppose to be his,"does the clan know about who made it?" 

 

"They are starting to pick up but might as well give it to you because I can tell you can take it far away from here as possible and it is my gift for helping my sons. Seeing it on you makes me happy to see one my wife's works being wore by someone." Sojiro said, "but soon or later. I'll die too and leaving my sons to prove their worth to the clan." 

 

Without even noticing Hanzo can feel something wrong his father. Almost like he is hiding something. With a flip of a switch behind the poster of the dojo banner, "why do they want to prove their worthiness to the clan?" 

 

Suddenly a barrier pops out from nowhere, separating Hanzo from Genji and McCree. Sojiro walks a little bit closer to Hanzo, "they're outsiders. Rotten blood. They are the embodiment of my humiliation. After my wife left, they fired my sons minds to forget anything about her. Isn't that right, Hanzo!" 

 

"Brother!" Genji takes off his mask touches the barrier. He can feel the stinging of his hands that this is no ordinary barrier. 

 

"I never thought a demon like you would instantly resist this barrier. You even look human and hide it away but you can't hide from me. I can smell it the moment the three of you guys walked into here." 

"How did you know my name?" Hanzo said, "I didn't even say anything to you."

"Well, I know who you are, Hanzo. You are my eldest son and outside here where we are standing. That is my youngest child, Genji." Sojiro said as he starts unsheathe his sword out.

 

"Hanzo, don't worry," McCree said, "we will find you a way out of there." 

 

"McCree." 

 

"Seems that your friends can get you out but since I am here!" 

 

The entire barrier turned into a sliver mirror while from the outside it looks clear. Genji and McCree see that Hanzo in distress but they cannot see them, "what the hell is going on?" 

"Father did one of those mirror things like at  police station. We can see him but he cannot see us nor even hear us." Genji said, "what is he doing?" 

 

"What the hell is this?" Hanzo said as he takes out his bow and arrow, "how did you know who I was?" 

 

"I never would have thought that in adulthood on in you and your younger brother would become demons." Sojiro said, "tell me…what happen to you?" 

"The elders after you died decided to make me the new head of the clan." Hanzo said, "all that time, they told me to not to morn for you…but I never…stopped thinking about you." 

 

Hanzo starts to cry, "I killed my own brother just because he refuse to work for the clan. Then…I refuse to kill him…I didn't want to do that…" 

 

"But they did let Genji off so easy when you told him to leave quickly as possible but then you betrayed him." Sojiro unsheathe his sword, "how despicable you are!" 

 

"Hanzo!" Genji and McCree said. 

 

Hanzo quickly guarded with his bow from the sword hitting his chest, "I have no choice." 

 

Hanzo push him back, "you did had a choice, son." 

 

"Why isn't Han not changing into his demon form?" McCree said. 

 

"This is high level buddhism barrier you are looking at McCree. Thanks to Zenyatta by now we could've been obliterated but for now Hanzo will be stuck in his human form for now," Genji said, "I am not sure we can break it. Do you know a way?" 

 

"I can," McCree said as he sees the barrier with water, gold and sliver, "I can see he used holy water, and various metals like silver would hurt me." 

 

"Father is master stragiest. Before any fight, he will research anything to get the advantage." Genji said, "I believe in Hanzo will come with something." 

 

Hanzo blocks Sojiro's sword in between the bow. The blade is right at Hanzo's face, "and what about the clan?" 

 

"The clan is gone, after when I left the clan because of my guilt, Genji came back and destroyed the clan for good." Hanzo said, "over seventy years I kept on hurting myself that I was the one who became a demon by myself. I learn that after so long of holding it on. I finally found peace within myself and I was free." Hanzo parries off from Sojiro's sword and took the sword away from him, "I am happy the way that I am now and I am not ashamed of who am I now." 

 

Sojiro begins to laugh, "haha, you are really are my son. Look Hanzo, I have never meant things would go out this way but after all what is happen. I don't have to fear it no longer." 

Hanzo put down the sword, "but you'll die…" 

 

"Just let time flow it want to Hanzo. No matter what we do. Time will always catch up to us." Sojiro said as he turns off the barrier, "plus my soul is already with this dojo, so I am not completely gone when the time comes. Before you go back to your own time, can you and Genji change into your true forms." 

 

"Okay…"

 

Hanzo and slowly changes back to his demon forms. Revealing their colours of blue and green and red horns. Their eyes become a full white with no iris or pupils. Then nails become claws, "you two are so beautiful." 

 

"Thanks, father…" Genji said. 

 

Sojiro instantly hugs his sons, "you too are going on a incredible road ahead but just never forget you were. You are my sons."

 

As a white glowing light appeared again around Hanzo, Genji and McCree. It was time for them for go back to their own time McCree puts down his gun in his hoister, "I'll see you again in the future Mr. Shimada." 

 

"And also cowboy…"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"Please take care of my sons." 

 

"I will but I cannot make a promise out that…"

2 demons fanfic 

 

Hanzo and McCree sat down at Hanzo's old restored home, the Shimida Castle. The noddle shop where him and Genji used to eat at is still there. Hanzo realized that his home became a musem, park and a heriatage site for visitors to come and have a fun time eating lunch during the park hours. 

 

"What is this place?" McCree said as he walls around the cherry blossom trees still with their flowers on them. 

 

Hanzo sat down by the place where he killed his own brother at the edge of the scroll. He realized that the people who restored his home after seventy years showed a panel of the great fight he had with his brother and the words on them. He touches the sliced on the scroll and closes his eyes. 

 

He opens them and quickly went over to the two paintings of him and Genji and photos back from the early twenty first century. He sees his father's panel with a photo and sees the truth about his father's death, "the head of the old clan wanted to end his trade of illegal good and is willingly arrested to the police for all the crimes that the clan did. However that never happen, his body was found at the end of the river where his family cannot find him. Experts says that the elders poision the head of the clan and is past down to his children without even knowing the true reason why their father died so suddenly." 

 

McCree looks at the same panel Hanzo was reading, "Hanzo..."

 

"I have knew that father was poisioned by my family for a very long time." Hanzo said as he touches his father's picture, "but at least he got his revenge from Genji." 

 

McCree swing a keychain plush that looks like young Genji with black hair and a hanzo keychain plush, "wow, I didn't even noticed how popular you were seventy years ago. They even have expensive stuff at the gift shop. I have no idea you looked like your father. That is a real surprise, Hanzo. Plus these things are like twenty dollars each." 

 

"Can I have the Genji plush?" Hanzo said. 

 

"Well, sure that have tons more at the gift shop." 

 

Mccree hands over the plush to Hanzo and he instantly put the plush up to his cheek, "thank you." 

 

"So that is what your brother looked like without the scars on his face?" 

 

"Yeah..."

 

"There is still more versions of the genji plush back at the shop. I can show you." 

 

"Okay." Hanzo and McCree walked over and sees all the different Hanzo and Genji plushies at the shop. Hanzo looks over as sees Genji wrapped in multiple white gowns with a small memorial knife in a black case. 

 

"Why also that one?" 

 

"Because these were the clothes that I've buried him with. They're for keeping evil spirits out from his body however..." 

 

"Yeah, I got a question?" 

 

"How did you two became demons?" McCree said, "you don't have to say it if you're not comfortable about it."

 

"It started when my father passed away more than seventy years ago." Hanzo said as he takes a insense from the shop's countertop. He lights it on fire with his electricity and blows on them to let the smell of the air flows through the room and brought it over to the picture of the two dragons and places it on the insense stand in front and mediates. He turns his body to his old human form, "the elders made me the new leader of the clan."

 

***

 

"It is a terrible tragicidy for your father, Hanzo. The reason why we called you here is because we have to assign you to the new head of the clan." 

 

"I'll do my best to do what my father left behind." Hanzo has his knees to the floor to the elders for respect. 

 

"However there is one thing you must do for our clan." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"You must shapen up your brother, Genji to the true assasin that he is for our family. If he refuses then you must kill him." 

 

Hanzo became shocked to hear his elder to say such a thing to him, "why must I have to kill him?" 

 

"If he is not benefiting the clan then he has no use to us no more. He can't use our riches forever. The clan is a business and we much keep that tradition for thousands of years."

 

Hanzo could not say a word besides putting his head down, "I understand." 

 

***

 

"So you were forced into this?" McCree said, "wasn't there another way to avoid it?" 

 

"Genji did tell before the moment I killed him but ever since I was so focused on keeping on family tradition. I wanted to keep it that way." 

 

"And what happened?" 

 

"He refused." 

 

***

 

"Brother, please you must listen to me. They're lying to you." Genji said, "we can get out of here and start a new life without the clan." 

 

"Genji, I can't. If we do that, we betrayed the clan and our clan will stop at nothing to kill us." 

 

"At what cost?" Genji said, "who cares about the clan its stupid traditions. We can  change that. No more fighting and no more restrictions." 

 

Hanzo nodded, "okay but we have to leave by tonight." 

 

Genji went up to him and tries to hug Hanzo but he felt something in his stomach. He looks down to see a sword in his body and Hanzo crying, "Hanzo..."

 

Without questioning his actions, Hanzo pulls out his sword and sliced of his left arm. Genji places his hand over his wound as blood flows out from it and put his back against the scroll and after a few seconds later his legs and multiple scars on Genji's face. Hanzo sees the lifeless body in front of him as fall to the ground in grief. 

 

A elder comes out a nowhere, "is it done?" 

 

Hanzo replied as he gets up, "yes it is done. Hire someone to clean up the blood. I'll make the quick arrangements for the funeral." 

 

"You have done well, young master." 

 

Hanzo lifts up his dead brother's corpse as turns to the elder, "thank you." 

 

***

 

"Whoa isn't way too extreme?" McCree said. 

 

"I put Genji's whole body or whatever I cut off from him and put him into white garbs like from this and the funeral is done after a matter of three days. After that, the elders gave me new clothes and gave me the authority to do anything with the clan but a day after Genji's death. As was getting changed, I saw myself in the mirror and saw my right shoulder with a speck of gray on it." 

 

"Then you became a demon?" 

 

"The process was slow for me but after the six days later after Genji's funeral. I saw half of my face just completely changed." 

 

***

 

Hanzo sees himself in the mirror and touches his face as his skin further trialing along his body. He when and changed his clothes to his black kimomo and took his father's bow out from his closet and rushed out of the castle. 

 

"No..." Hanzo lays down by the full red moon underneath a few cherry blossom trees. He put his hand against the spade of one his arrows and wipe his blood onto on the barks on the trees and wrapped Genji's orange clothing on the branch of the tree and then ran away. 

 

***

 

"That how I became a demon," Hanzo said as he finishes praying for father, "it was my grief that set me on this path. Hanzo says at he turns back to his demon form.

 

While Genji watches Hanzo and McCree at the dojo. He takes out a small knife given from Hanzo when he was dead and buried. 

 

***

 

"It is done," Hanzo said. 

 

"Don't worry young master," elder said, "we'll handle the arrangements for his funeral." 

 

"Just get rid of him as quickly as possible." 

 

"Right away, sir." 

 

A few days has past since Hanzo buries Genji into the ground. Genji suddenly awakens with a huge gasp of air and noticed he is locked in a box. Genji didn't remembered what happened to him and started to scream out from the top of his lungs, "help me! Brother! Father! Anyone get me out of here." 

 

Genji starts to cry as he believe no one will ever save in. He looks at the small pocket knife and use it to get out and dig his way our from his grave. 

 

He went back to Haramura Castle and went to the dojo where the place he was killed and remember what happened to him, "brother...killed me. He betrayed me."

 

"Who is this? Who are you!" An elder said as he sees Genji and look shocked that he is alive, "young master's brother. How are you are still alive." 

 

Genji turns around to let the elder to see his demon face, "where is my brother. Where the hell is he?" 

 

"I don't know..."

 

Genji strikes his small blade at the elder's neck as blood splatters from the man's body and onto his pure white clothes, "useless..."

 

***

 

Genji jumps into the dojo to see Hanzo and McCree, "hey brother." 

 

"Genji?" Hanzo said, "what are you doing here?" 

 

"Thought coming back to our home might be fitting for me to do it too but you do you know what day it is right?" 

 

"The blood moon." 

 

"Exactly...the most strongest for us but yet the most deadly one. It was the day we both became demons at the exact same day underneath the red moon." 

 

"What the hell is the blood moon?" McCree asked, "why does it have to involve you guys?" 

 

"We're a special type of demon, McCree." Hanzo said, "our power mostly comes from the moon." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Allow me to explain," Genji said, "my father used to tell stories from the edo period where thousands demons were free roaming. Usually demons in Japan or any Eastern Asian countries, come from souls who didn't life a complete life, a body that is not cremated, a spawn of a demon, and people who been through huge amount of distress. Demons or any other spirits will appear during when the moon is full. The most strongest that we can be. Now include the super moon."

 

"Alright," McCree said.

 

"Though this happens rarely but demons will get stronger than a full moon. Then just a regular blood moon." Genji said, "the blood moon will only happen if the Earth is in front of the moon where the Earth's oceans produce the red wave colour from our own from the sun."

 

"So does the blood moon does exactly." 

 

"Since the blood moon is a full moon, not only demons like Hanzo and I." Genji said, "our minds warp themselves to the most federal state for their own protection. No matter what person it is. The demon will kill whatever it sees." 

 

"Oh I get now. If a Super blood moon happens it is much worst than a just a blood moon, right?" 

 

"Seems like you're getting the hang of it." Hanzo said as he watches the last bit of the insense burn off, "Genji and I don't really have weakness besides the moon phases but you have the most weird weaknesses like garlic." 

 

"That is a vampire." 

 

"Yes that is true though, vampire is a type of demon as well like a zombie but there is something else..."

 

"What is?" McCree looks so comfused. 

 

"The new moon and the solar elipse." Genji said, "since Hanzo and I are not spawns from demons. We lose that power every month durning the new moon. Our demonic appearance as well. That phase is where the moon does not exist and so for the entire night demons like that always hid out from pure demons because they always want to find the non-spawn demons first. This happens as well for human and demon spawns. We just become completely human for one night of the month."

 

"So that why Hanzo never likes going out during one night of the month. I finally getting to understand this demonology." 

 

"Then lastly, this is the most important one is the solar elipse. Is where the moon is directly over the sun." Genji said, "for the given time of this happening only like minutes but it is our greatest weakness. Our power comes from the amount of light coming from the moon. When it is in darkness, most low class demons will die and become mentally insane. Though this event happens rarely or happens at a time but before that even happens all the demons migrate to a safer area from the solar elipse.  However your demonology is different because you adapt that to use the little but of the ring of fire around the moon from the sun. Since you have the power to conserve. This make you stronger every time you get a full blast of the solar elipse." 

 

"Maybe I became a demon from the solar elipse?"

 

"Yeah," Genji as he touches the red gemstone from the gift shop and spins it on top of his finger, "typically in human terms, the blood moon is called the lunar elipse. This event usually happens a lot but you know Hanzo and I are one side of the coin for the moon and you, McCree. You are the sun of the coin. It is a perfect harmony." 

 

"So what we going to do tonight, Genji?" Hanzo said. 

 

"Well, we stay here and sleep until the night passes." 

 

"Why is that?" 

 

"For some reason whenever I am here where even good spirits are at its most powerfulest. I have this sense of calm like ice. So every time a blood moon comes around. I come here to sleep." 

 

"Do you feel a good spirit, here?" 

 

"Yeah, I can feel it but I cannot see it." Genji said, "someone is trying to protect this place." 

 

"Probably it is the protection from the family all these years." 

 

"No, it feels quite familar to me. I hope you can sense it tonight." 

 

"Yeah..."

 

***

 

As the night falls upon the Shimada home, the brothers fall asleep on top of McCree's lay by accident. Not wanting to bother the two demons sleeping, McCree stayed up and see the moon fully red and the night light was bathed in red. 

 

McCree suddenly sees a small butterfly demon trying to get into the castle but however the demon butterfly was instantly destoyed by a invisible barrier. Then thousands of demons rushes into the barrier to disinigrate as well. He watches thousands of low class demons die from the barrier for less than half hour. 

 

After the red moon has finishes being full, he then saw a spirit dressed in white floating on top. The spirit looks like an older version of Hanzo but McCree has already know who this spirit was. The dead spirit of Hanzo and Genji's father. 

 

The spirit smiles at McCree, "thank you for taking care of my sons." 

 

"No problem, how long have you stayed here?" 

 

"Since I've died." He said, "there is something that I need to tell you before the red moon loses its power. Something big is going to happen and I won't be able to protect my sons in time because I am always bound to this castle forever." 

 

"Don't worry I'll protect them." 

 

He smiles, "don't promise me that because I have already know it is now all the time." 

 

***

 

The brothers wake up with pillows on their head from hard floor. Hanzo can smell the insense burning in the air. Hanzo gets up and sees McCree in front of his father's picture with his hands in a way he is praying. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"Oh you two are away. I am just giving my blessing of who own this place and protected you two for all these years." 

 

"So you are giving him an offering?" 

 

"Not yet," I still need more time for the insense to burn. McCree places loose cherry blossoms twigs and an orange, "take these things with you Mr. Shimada back to the after life. We will come back soon." 

 

"How you know oranges where his favourite thing to eat." Genji said, "did his spirit came here last night?" 

 

"Not yet. I saw that old wilted protrait over there it seems that the people who are now taking care of this castle wants to revive it and that rice paper board thing while you get change has cherry blossom petals and oranges. So I have to assume that." 

 

"Let us get going before they open this musem up again." Hanzo said. 

 

"Do you want to pray for father or something brother?" 

 

"I will so don't you worry about it. Now clean up this place and we shall leave this place now." 

 

***

 

"Man, did you have to be like that." McCree said as he put his arm on his head. 

 

"At least we cleaned up that place by taking out the video footage out the secretity cams" Genji said , "but still we left the insese burning there, why is this Hanzo." 

 

"Because, I wanted to see father one last time. To see his spirit until for another three more years." 

 

"Well, you have done it this time, Han." McCree said, "sooner or later..."

 

Then a sudden flash of light came to them,  Hanzo quickly went in front of McCree, "McCree…look out!"

 

"What?" 

 

Then suddenly they got transported to somewhere to a place where kids are playing around at some kind of event. Hanzo and Genji instantly changed back to their human form very quickly and they see McCree looking around at where they are. 

 

"It seems like were still in Japan. What was that ball of light?" 

 

"I don't know," Hanzo said, "stay close until we figure out why a spirit would sent us here." 

 

"It seems the reason why that it sent us back into the past." Genji said. 

 

"Why you say that?" 

 

"We were by that tree just a moment ago." Genji looks onto the small tree besides a house, "over seventy years it grew so much the last time we were here. Seeing it again reminds me how much time has passed." 

 

"So we got sent into past?" Hanzo said, "why?" 

 

"I don't know but somehow, there is a huge event in town and I want to check it out."

 

"What sort of event?" 

 

"Let's go in and find out." McCree said

 

The three went to the town and see so many people at a place like this. Kids were playing around. People eating food from stands and some people were wearing masks. 

 

Genji looked over and see a painted white oni mask at one of the stands, "hey McCree. Do you think you buy one of these mask for me?" 

 

McCree looked over and pick pocket one of the guys walking pass him, "why you wanted a painted mask?" 

 

"I don't know but I remember this was the last festivible that father made before he stopped helping out. I have always wanted these masks for a very long time but people today don't make them as much anymore." 

 

"Oh I see." McCree said as he hands over some money to the stand clerk, "how can you tell this is the last event your father did." 

 

Genji places the mask on his face and turn towards Hanzo. They saw a little child coming up to him and it is Genji but a younger version of himself. McCree took a breathe out, "oh…"

 

"Hey mister," young Genji said as he pulls on his pants. 

 

"Um..." Hanzo looks down and see Genji but younger. He froze and couldn't say a word. 

 

"So do you know how to use your bow?" 

 

"I do…"

 

"Great! Could you help with something. I am trying to find my brother but I don't want to go home yet because I have a lot more tokens to play with." 

 

Genji stands besides Hanzo, "don't worry, kid. The three of us will help you and help to find your brother."

 

Young Genji looks around and sees a guy in a cowboy costume, "whoa! A cowboy!" 

 

"Stay close to me." Hanzo said as young Genji walks beside him, "what kind of toy would you like?" 

 

"I want a giant stuff animal the size of me." Hanzo raises his eyebrows at the child smiled at him, "I know you can help me with your bow. You know how to use your bow right?" 

 

"I do," Hanzo said. 

 

"Great come with me." Young Genji said as he walked over to the dart to ballon stand, "One game please."  

 

Hanzo takes the darts from the table and throws them all at the ballons and popped them all. The stand manger gives a stuff animal to young Genji. "Come, I have to bring you home. Your father is worried sick of you." 

 

"No!" Young Genji said, "I wanna stay here until my brother gets back." 

 

"Your brother?" 

 

"Yeah, he went somewhere but I don't know where he is?" 

 

"Probably just out looking for you because he thinks you ran away from him." 

 

"Did I do something bad, mister?"

 

"Genji!" A young boy calls out to young Genji. 

 

Hanzo instantly recongized his voice and widen his eyes. Young Genji turns around and sees a young child with long black hair wrapped by a white band. He wore an orange kimomo and wooden sandles, "oni-san!" 

 

Young Genji runs to the child and shows off his stuff animal. The brother looked so mad at his younger sibling, "Genji! I told you not to run off from me when were by ourself." 

 

"Sorry Hanzo. I just wanted this prize..."

 

"Never mind that." He said, "I want to know if you're alright?" 

 

Young Genji nodded, "yup. Look brother, this man help me win this stuff animal for me." 

 

Young Genji turns around to see Hanzo behind him with McCree and Genji with his white oni mask on his face. Young Hanzo noticed that his future has a striking resemblance to his own father, "are you a member of the Shimada family?" 

 

"Long distance relatives…" Genji buds in as he wrap his arm around Hanzo. 

 

"Yeah..." Hanzo said as he said calmly to his past self. 

 

"Well, thank you for taking care of my brother for me. Are you coming to the Shimada castle for a visit to see my father?" 

 

"Well…I um…" Hanzo hesitates, "I do need to talk to him about some things." 

 

"You can have shower if you want and you can bring your strange friends over too." 

 

"What do you mean strange friends?" 

 

*** 

 

While at the Shimada castle, Hanzo took a shower at one of the bathrooms. He can feel the good warm water on his body. He sees water flow from the tips of his long raven hair. 

 

As he finishing drying from the shower, he hears someone knocking at the door. He quickly opens the door and peaked out his face. He saw an elder holding a black kimono, "the master want you to speak with you. Put this on for him and keep your special tatoo exposed." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"After the dinner, he will speak with you privately." 

 

"Okay," Hanzo said as he takes the clothes from him, "thank for the clothes." 

 

Hanzo closes the door and after he dries himself with the towel. He put on the kimomo that his father wanted him to wear. 

 

He went out from the bathroom and followed the elder to a separate room from the family with a table full of food. He sees Genji and McCree eating together. Genji was wearing McCree's hat over his black hoddie as he ate with chopsticks. 

 

Hanzo sat down with them and took his share of food on the table, "Hanzo…this food is so good. I would like to eat more of this." 

 

"You can have as much as you want, McCree." 

 

"That is a nice kimomo you are wearing." 

 

"This was suppose be me talking to him but I have no clue why do you need  to talk to him in this." 

 

"To close off some relation or the family expecting some kind of spy work." Genji said as he slurp up his noodles, "or maybe some kind of reconcile." 

 

"I don't know how long we have seen…the master but you know. It is better than just not knowing what he is up to all these years." 

 

"You never know what he is going to do, Han." McCree said, "remember earlier today that he looked you in the eye and knew exactly who you were." 

 

"You do think…the master thinks that he going to have a fight with you?" Genji said, "that is a huge disavantage between the two." 

 

"I don't want to think like that, brother…" Hanzo said, "if he knows what why happen to him and you from what had happen." 

 

"I know that…" 

 

After they ate dinner, the three waited around until they were called again to see their father again. 

 

One of the elders suddenly slides the door open, "the master wants to speak to you now. Just follow." 

 

"Okay." Hanzo, McCree, and Genji get up and followed the old man to the dojo. They see a man in his late fourties in front of the long red border banner. It didn't looked ruined nor any blood on it. 

 

The elder left with the master of the Shimada family. The man turned around to see the three for the first time. He has a huge resemblance to Hanzo, "are you Sojiro Shimada?" 

 

"Indeed, young man." He said to Hanzo, "what is that you want?"

 

"I want to talk to you about something. It is not for business purposes but it is something that has been on my mind for a very long time." 

 

"You know, I would want to tell you a story about something. You seem to help out my children and my youngest seems to like you more. The secret being that their mother was not part of the clan or an arranged married between me and her." 

 

"So does that mean?" Genji said. 

 

"Yes, I secretly got married to her and have children but you know the clan found out for so many years of hiding them from the clan. They banished her from Japan but I know for a very long time our clan won't let anyone outside to know our secret." Sojiro said, "that black kimomo you are wearing right now young man was made by my late wife before she left. She told me the moment she gave it to me that it belongs to her eldest son to wear but you know." 

 

Hanzo realized that the clothes that he is wearing right now was suppose to be his,"does the clan know about who made it?" 

 

"They are starting to pick up but might as well give it to you because I can tell you can take it far away from here as possible and it is my gift for helping my sons. Seeing it on you makes me happy to see one my wife's works being wore by someone." Sojiro said, "but soon or later. I'll die too and leaving my sons to prove their worth to the clan." 

 

Without even noticing Hanzo can feel something wrong his father. Almost like he is hiding something. With a flip of a switch behind the poster, "why do they want to prove their worthyness to the clan?" 

 

Suddenly a barrier pops out from nowhere, separating Hanzo from Genji and McCree. Sojiro walks a little bit closer to Hanzo, "they're outsiders. Rotten blood. They are the embodyment of my humiation. After my wife left, they fired my sons minds to forget anything about her. Isn't that right, Hanzo!" 

 

"Brother!" Genji takes off his mask touches the barrier. He can feel the stinging of his hands that this is no orinary barrier. 

 

"I never thought a demon like you would instantly resist this barrier. You even look human and hide it away but you can't hide from me. I can smell it the moment the three of you guys walked into here." 

 

"Hanzo, don't worry," McCree said, "we will find you a way out of there." 

 

"McCree." 

 

"Seems that your friends can get you out but since I am here!" 

 

The entire barrier turned into a sliver mirror while from the outside it looks clear. Genji and McCree see that Hanzo in distress but they cannot see them, "what the hell is going on?" 

 

"Father did one of those mirror things like at  police station. We can see him but he cannot see us nor even hear us." Genji said, "what is he doing?" 

 

"What the hell is this?" Hanzo said as he takes out his bow and arrow, "how did you know who I was?" 

 

"I never would have thought that in adulthood on in you and your younger brother would become demons." Sojiro said, "tell me…what happen to you?" 

 

"The elders after you died decided to make me the new head of the clan." Hanzo said, "all that time, they told me to not to morn for you…but I never…stopped thinking about you." 

 

Hanzo starts to cry, "I killed my own brother just because he refuse to work for the clan. Then…I refuse to kill him…I didn't want to do that…" 

 

"But they did let Genji off so easy when you told him to leave quickly as possible but then you betrayed him." Sojiro unseath his sword, "how dispicable you are!" 

 

"Hanzo!" Genji and McCree said. 

 

Hanzo quickly guarded with his bow from the sword hitting his chest, "I have no choice." 

 

Hanzo push him back, "you did had a choice, son." 

 

"Why isn't Han not changing into his demon form?" McCree said. 

 

"This is high level bulsem barrrier you are looking at McCree. Thanks to Zenyatta by now we could've been obliterated but for now Hanzo will be stuck in his human form for now," Genji said, "I am not sure we can break it. Do you know a way?" 

 

"I can," McCree said as he sees the barrier with water, gold and sliver, "I can see he used holy water, and various metals like silver would hurt me." 

 

"Father is master stragiest. Before any fight, he will research anything to get the advantage." Genji said, "I believe in Hanzo will come with something." 

 

Hanzo blocks Sojiro's sword inbetween the bow. The blade is right at Hanzo's face, "and what about the clan?" 

 

"The clan is gone, after when I left the clan because of my guilt, Genji came back and destroyed the clan for good." Hanzo said, "over seventy years I kept on hurting myself that I was the one who became a demon by myself. I learn that after so long of holding it on. I finally found peace within myself and I was free." Hanzo parrys of from Sojiro's sword and took the sword away from him, "I am happy the way that I am now and I am not ashamed of who am I now." 

 

Sojiro begins to laugh, "haha, you are really are my son. Look Hanzo, I have never meant things would go out this way but after all what is happen. I don't have to fear it no longer." 

 

Hanzo put down the sword, "but you'll die…" 

 

"Just let time flow it want to Hanzo. No matter what we do. Time will always catch up to us." Sojiro said as he turns off the barrier, "plus my soul is already with this dojo, so I am not completely gone when the time comes. Before you go back to your own time, can you and Genji change into your true forms." 

 

"Okay…"

 

Hanzo and slowly changes back to his demon forms. Revealing their colours of blue and green and red horns. Their eyes become a full white with no iris or pupils. Then nails become claws, "you two are so beautiful." 

 

"Thanks, father…" Genji said. 

 

Sojiro instantly hugs his sons, "you too are going on a incredible road ahead but just never forget you were. You are my sons."

 

As a white glowing light appeared again around Hanzo, Genji and McCree. It was time for them for go back to their own time McCree puts down his gun in his hositer, "I'll see you again in the future Mr. Shimada." 

 

"And also cowboy…"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"Please take care of my sons." 

 

"I will but I cannot make a promise out that…"

 

"I will remember that…" Sojiro said.

 

"Goodbye father…" Hanzo said as he smiles at his father. 


	6. the bunny and the frog

As they arrived back into their own time, the Shimada castle museum was open with lot of visitors from around the world or eat icecream at the dojo. People were having walks around the lake and picnics. Hanzo never seen this place so much alive. 

 

"Whoa, I definity don't want to do that again." McCree said, "that is pretty tough on my stomach." 

 

"I have to get going, Hanzo." Genji said, "Master Zenyatta is waiting for me back at Nepal. Call me if something happens."

 

"Sure, I will." Hanzo said, "I will call if something happens." 

 

Genji smiles at his brother as he put up his hood and white oni mask and jumped around some buildings until he was gone. 

 

"You sure you are going to call your brother again?" 

 

"If the time comes," Hanzo said as he sees children playing around the bell. "I'll do it. I don't fear about it anymore." 

 

Hanzo and McCree walked to the gift shop of the museum. Everyone was crowding around the incense that McCree placed last night with a photo of his father.

 

"I wonder what is going on there?" 

 

The two walked up and see people burning incense and giving their prayers to Hanzo's father. McCree noticed the cigar that he left over by the two insense stick that he left burning over. 

 

"Are you giving your prayers to Sojiro Shimada?" A tourist came up to them, "every since someone place that incense this morning. We been all doing it." 

 

"Sure," Hanzo said. 

"There is a myth that people believe that this man is a protector of this castle. Even though over seventy years ago the Shimada family were a once a crime syndicate where they traded weapons, illegal substances, and other things." 

 

"Do you think he is a bad guy?" 

 

"Badass is more like it." The tourist said as he takes photos, "he rebel this own clan and fought against them to take leadership." 

 

As the crowd cleared out, the tourist man took a photo of him with a flash of his camera. Then gives his incense to Hanzo, "can you show how you give your prayers? I wanted to flim all of this." 

"Um sure…" Hanzo uses the heat of the candle to let it burn for a while until it started to smoke and a smell. He closes his eyes as he feels the sensation of spiritual energy. He opens his eyes and place the stick into the pot. 

 

"Wow, that is so cool." He said as he takes out his hand, "thanks for your help. I am trying to figure out new songs that I am making currently for my new album." 

 

"What is your name young man?" Hanzo said, "why you need to know the Japanese culture?" 

 

"I think it is interesting how this place is so beautiful yet it is so emotional breaking." He said, "also I am making this album for my girl friend, Hana Song. Oh I forgot, my name is Lucio." 

 

"Lucio?" 

 

"Yeah, DJ artist that uses a lot of sample music for my songs at first but currently I had already making new original songs with an inspiration for my next album." 

 

Hanzo looks at the banner with the cut at the end of it. It still have the blood on it after seventy years, "you know who made this?" 

 

"Oh the fight between the two brothers. What I have heard, the Shimada family has one of the most highest spiritual energy. Which in fact, the can summon dragons that are made out from light particles. That is sort of impressive when it not made technology of light energy these days. My father found a way to make them into reality by creating something out from light but he sadly passed away." 

 

"I am sorry for your loss, young man." 

 

"That is why I can relate to this story. It is so inspiring. Those brothers who lost their father just because they want to make a difference in their own way." Lucio said as he looks at Hanzo in the mural fight with Genji, "but that is all I know about the brothers besides the eldest killing his own brother for power. To most people I think he is naive for not making his own choices but you know. I am not that brother. It is too hard for me to understand but I do hope for that brother for the better who is still alive." 

 

 

"You do?" 

 

"Yeah, if he is in a worst state in mine at the time. I pray for his own safety and happiness." 

 

"Lucio!" A young girl's voice calls out to him. She runs up to him and hands him an icecream from the vending machine. She has long brown hair with pink cat markings on her checks. 

 

"Thanks babe," Lucio said. 

 

"So you got what you wanted?" 

 

"Almost, I still have lot more things to do."

 

"Do you want to see this place during the night?" Hanzo said. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Even though it is closed at the time but not the park part." Hanzo said, "since it is cherry blossom season. The night sky do contrast with the purple and the moonlight is perfect for some photos." 

 

"I don't mind that," Lucio said, "could you tell us more about Hamamura or give a tour?" 

"Just do it Han…" McCree said, "that girl is so cute." 

 

"I heard that cowboy," Hana said. 

 

"Oh yeah did you heard," Lucio said, "my girl has just been crowned campion for the new battle royal game that came out recently called Worlds Light." 

 

"Congrates," McCree said, "I wish I could play videogames like you darling but you know. I like firing a gun at a shooting range." 

 

"Are you his friend?" Hana said as she turns to Hanzo. 

"Apparently, yes." Hanzo said, "we have been traveling around the world together, you know. I just came back home recently to close off some family stuff." 

 

"How was it? 

 

"It went all good." 

 

"That is a relief…"

 

"Hey, what are your name?" Lucio said. 

 

McCree lifts up his mechanical arm to shake with Hana, "the name is Jessie McCree. It is a pleasure meeting you." 

 

Hanzo didn't want to call out his name. He shakes Lucio's hand, "my name is Akira." 

 

"Great, we are just going to the washroom pretty quickly." 

 

"Don't worry." McCree said, "we will stay here." 

 

As the two left, McCree poke at Hanzo with his elbow, "really…Akira? Why can't you just use your real name, Han?" 

 

"Hello, McCree. This is my home were in currently. If they put the two and two together that I am…whatever. People will know." 

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot…sorry about that Han." 

 

Lucio waves at them, "hey guys! Come over here." Hanzo and McCree came over to Lucio and Hana, "let's get going!"

 

Hanzo shows them around Hanamura at the Ramen shop that Genji and him ate before and all the shops featuring different things like mecha figures. Hana bought a pink mecha with two double guns. The four went back to the ramen shop and ordered ramen tickets to the vending machine and hands them over to the owners to make their food. 

 

"Wow, thanks for all the help you did for us." Hana said, "look I even got this mecha." 

 

"My brother and I will always buy mecha kit sets all the time. Why did you buy one of those premade ones?"

 

 

"I just like this one a lot actually." Hana said, "though I do want to make my own mecha but you know this one catch my eye because it is from a videogame that I liked. There was a character in the game who used this mecha along with three others along her side." 

 

"That is nice." 

 

"I know right but sometimes I think being a video gamer is not enough. Maybe I want to support my home country in South Korea because all the wars up North." 

 

"Oh yeah, that. It has been going on for so long after the Korean war right?" Hanzo said, "isn't that dangerous for you?" 

 

"If the girl wants to do it," McCree said, "then let her do it." 

 

"Have you been in one?" 

 

"Well…yeah, why do you think I got this prosthetic arm for?" 


	7. Leaving

"Wow," Hana said, "that is so cool." 

 

"Thank you," McCree said as he drinks sapporo beer, "it has been a while since I have accepted what I am now but I am greatful now." 

 

"Was it because you met Akira?" 

 

McCree noticed that she was talking out about Hanzo and looks away from her, "you know, that guy has his own problems too. Even though he was always sad and always being man because not only he lost everything he had in his life. He lost his own self of what he is. Just seeing him like that everyday, it made me thought of myself." 

 

"You were alone?" 

 

"Yah, I didn't want to tell this to anyone but I still do think about those people who died right in front of me. They were trying to protect me. Now I want to protect him." 

 

"That is nice of you, Jessie." 

 

"Really?" McCree said, "I have never thought of that." 

 

"Even though some Omnics are still currently destroying my home. I want to think that there are good Omnics out there. I want to give the equality that everyone wants. Man or machine." 

 

"How about spiritual beings?" 

 

"You know. Do you think there are angels, demons, spirits in this world?"

 

"I would like to think there are spirits and supernatural creatures in this world but you know. Most people think people don't exist and I get picked on for it." 

 

"I see…" McCree said. 

 

"You think there is a way for the Omnics to live in peace?" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Not really but I still do believe that is the case that humans and Omnics to co-exist." McCree said, "plus I have already met one. You're gonna to love him." 

 

"Really? What is his name? Tell me!" 

 

"Zenyatta…I call him Zen for short. He is a monk from Nepal. My partner's younger brother is currently living with him because he want to understand peace within and have accepted what he become." 

 

Suddenly, a latino in her late twenties comes up to them, "seems like I was too late for the party, Hana." 

 

McCree turns to see a women with pink strips of metal along her side of her shaved head, "and who are you suppose to be?" 

 

"My name is Sombra. I work for a company called Talon. We want to recuit McCree and your friend…" 

 

"For the last time, when will you guys let up already." Hanzo said, "I have told your company that I have no interests like you." 

 

"I knew you would say that, Hanzo." Sombra said, "I have check your record. You apparently do not exist for the last seventy years." 

 

"Hanzo?" Hana said, "I thought your name is…"

 

"Shut up little girl," Sombra said, "it seems after all the photos and your relationship with the destroyed Shimada clan so many decades ago. It seems that Talon wants to know how you stayed alive after seventy years without aging one bit after you murdered your own brother as requested by the elders." 

 

Hana and Lucio reacted that Hanzo that they are standing next to the real Hanzo Shimada from decades ago, "you're Hanzo Shimada? But how are you not old?"

 

"I assume your younger brother too." Sombra shows a hologram of Genji, "though on records he is dead but I did some digging on my own they the events that made you immortal or to a better extent. That something that I cannot figure out can bring anyone back from the dead." 

 

"You will not understand the pain that have to go through." Hanzo said, "even if I tell what I am, you wouldn't understand." 

 

"I sort know full well but I needed to know for my research." Sombra puts in her ear piece in her ear, "I have found the target." 

 

"Good, capture him and bring him to me." A woman's voice called out, "I need to experiment on him." 

 

Hanzo takes out his bow and then quickly slams it against Sombra. He pins her to the wall, "you never take me in. Even by force, I will destroy you." 

 

Sombra laugh as her body became purple and transparent, "you think you can actually hurt me? I know your every move and what you are going to do." 

 

She disappears from his eyes. Hanzo noticed the bow being pushed back into his face. Hanzo looks around the room, "where did she go?" 

 

"Be still," McCree said as he took out his gun from his hoister. 

 

Sombra then fades back in as grabs Hana, "if I can't take you need, then you can do it yourself." 

 

"Hana!" Lucio said as he rushes up to Sombra and Hana, "let her go!" 

 

Sombra smiles at Lucio as she fades out again, "you can't convince me that easily." 

 

"Hana!" Lucio said. He looks at Hanzo, "you bring her back, you…"

 

"I am doing that right now." Hanzo said, "where would she be?" 

 

"She is back at the Shimada castle, Hanzo." 

 

"How did you know?" 

 

"No time to talk, come on let's go!" Three runs towards the Shimada castle to see Sombra handing Hana to a woman with short red hair and in a purple suit. 

 

"I can rebuilt you to a new Talon soldier you." She said as she places her right hand on Hana's face. 

 

McCree took his gun out at the woman with red hair, "drop the girl or no one gets hurt, Moira!" 

 

Moira turns to see McCree. She smiles at him, "Jessie, it seems that we crossed paths again haven't we?" 

 

"I will shoot at you if you hurt that girl." 

 

"It seems my experimentation has finally worked on you. It has been like what…such a lovely progress you have made." 

 

"You called this progress…Moira…you killed innocent children." 

 

"It is only for science. It only benefit the human race so we become better." 

 

"I never would think of you as my partner since the beginning that met you." McCree said as she shoots Moira's hand through with a bullet, "and yet, Reyes believed in you but I cannot forgive for what you have done to him." 

 

"Urg…" Moira drops Hana down from the shot in her hand. She looks at McCree in his demon form of black eyes and red crimson flames from his eyes and gun. Moira lifts her right hand again at Hana, "you have to listen closely, Jessie." 

 

"What are you doing!" McCree said. He sees purple mist from Hana body and into herself. He sees the bullet hole in her hand healing back up, "you witch!" 

 

"Seems like that is what you always call me!" 

 

McCree starts to run at Moira but then Hanzo yells at Lucio and McCree, "McCree! Lucio! Get down!" McCree and Lucio both went down on the ground. Lucio heard a sound and looks up and sees two blue dragons coming at Moira and Sombra. The dragons hit them and they both fall to the ground, "Lucio! Get Hana now!" 

 

"Right!" Lucio uses his light skates to get to Hana and picks here up. 

 

"Come with me!" McCree said as he shoots plain air and a portal pops out of nowhere. 

 

Hanzo freaks out for a second but then nodded. He helps Lucio and Hana through the portal. Hanzo looks at McCree from the other side, "McCree! Let's go!" 

 

"Right!" McCree turns into a shadow and quickly went into Hanzo's shadow and closed the portal. 

 

"Goodness, man." Hanzo said, "since when did you know how to use that?" 

 

"Since last week, I didn't do a jump like this that is so far away." 

 

"Brother?" Hanzo heards Genji's voice, "what are you doing here?" 

 

"Well, I um…" 

 

"Genji, do you know where is Zenyatta." McCree said. 

 

"Yeah, I know where he is he is in a ceremony at the moment." 

 

McCree didn't say a word and turns towards Lucio cradling over Hana as she looked pale, "please help her!" 

 

"Okay, just hold on a second." Genji runs back to the temple and after a few seconds brings Zenyatta over, "master!"

 

"What is it my student?"

 

"This girl! She needs your help!" 

 

Zenyatta noticed Hana unconscious and without hesitating gives one of his healing orb to Hana. Lucio watches as she gained a little movement. 

 

"Hana, you're alright?" 

 

"I do not feel the warmth from her soul, my friend." Zenyatta said, "tell me what has happen to this poor child." 

 

"It was a witch," McCree said, "she uses discord orbs like you can that she can absorb from you. She test this out on thousand of children. Luckily we saved her in time before it is gone." 

 

"I am afraid that I cannot restore her as the way she is now. She is recovering, yes but you have to understand that when the warmth of her spirit is gone. She will be dead but if either my student or Hanzo can restore it quickly by giving their essence in her but at a cost." 

 

"She herself will become like Hanzo and Genji." McCree said. 

 

"What do you mean? What is happening?" Lucio said. 

 

"If this young man lets it, this little one as she is right now. She will stay unconscious for who knows how long she will recover or a huge possible she won't and she stay like this forever. Even much worse, she will die." 

 

"No, I won't let that happen to her." 

 

"Master, there is something else we can do to help her." Genji said, "we cannot make her like Hanzo and I. At what cost what will happens when she awakes as a demon. She would kill everyone even the people who she cared about." 

 

"It is just an idea my student. I can tell that this young man wants to bring her back the way she is." 

 

"Demons?" Lúcio said as he looks up at the Shimada brothers human form, "are you two are demons." 

 

Hanzo and Genji looked at each other and nodded. Lúcio watched as their skin turn grey and green colour while having markings on their face and horns on the temple of the forehead, "we are both demons and that includes this guy." 

 

Hanzo points to McCree as he waves at Lúcio and show his black eyes with red x mark on them, "are we sure you are going to do this." 

 

"I wish there was a better was for her, brother." Genji said. 

 

Hanzo interrupts, "I have been thinking. I know someone who can help Hana which is doctor Ziegler." Hanzo said, "but she is in Switzerland." 

 

"I know that doctor too but she doesn't even like visitors like us." McCree said, "how we are going to convince her." 

 

"Well she is not helping us." Genji said, "maybe she will convince to help her." 

 

"Okay," McCree shoot for another portal straight to the doctor that will help cure Hana. 

 

When they all arrived, they saw doctor Ziegler talking her co-worker. Hanzo went up to her, "doctor…?" 

 

"No, Hanzo. You should make an appointment with me if you want any check ups." 

 

"It is not for me," Hanzo said as he turns to Lúcio holding Hana in his arms, "she needs your help and I think you can do it." 

 

The doctor looks at Lúcio and sees a yellow sphere ball floating over Hana, "you can come with me young man…"

 

"Thanks." Lúcio and Zenyatta follows the doctor from across the hallway. 

 

Hanzo, McCree and Genji were standing in the middle of nowhere. McCree has been recently on his feet lately. Genji interupts, "you have been jumpy lately. Did you drink coffee or whiskey again?" 

 

"Besides the beer flowing past me, it was that witch that I used to work with before I died." 

 

"You mean, Moira?" Hanzo said, "how is that even possible. She like an old lady now." 

 

"She still look the same after all of these years." McCree said, "she experimented on children and even on me. Now I know she is still alive. I have no choice to hunt her down." 

 

"No!" Hanzo grabs onto McCree's shoulder, "you don't have to do this. You just recently got your memories back and now you're going to find the person who killed you." 

 

"That is what a demon does Han." He shows one of his black eye to Hanzo, "just like you. I want to take back what is mine. After Hana treatment and I can see her walking again. I'll be on my way."

 

"How long would you be away?" Hanzo said, "when can I see you again?" 

 

"Just wait for me at Zenyatta's home." McCree said as he tips his hat at Hanzo, "I'll be back." 

 

Hanzo releases his grip on Mccree's shoulder, "I know. I just don't want to lose people who I cared about." 

 

"Aw, how sweet, Han." McCree said as he smiles at Hanzo, "but this is what needs to be done." 

 

"McCree…"


	8. Claws

Lúcio comes out to see Hanzo, McCree and Genji. McCree gets up on his feet and sees Lúcio, "so how is she?" 

 

"The doctor told me that she will make a full recovery in two days." 

 

"Thanks, I appreciate it…" 

 

Lúcio turns to Hanzo and Genji sitting down on the chairs, "I can't believe it. I am standing right in front of the last two members of the Shimada family." 

 

"Well, don't get too excited. You probably tell the whole world were…"

 

"It is alright." Lúcio said, "even you two are kinda murderers and have a messed up family." 

 

"Hey!" Hanzo said. 

 

"But you know, after you helped Hana. I kinda have to side with you guys now." 

 

"Thanks for the offer," Hanzo said, "but that is…"

 

"Brother, just take what you have," Genji said, "we need more friends on our side anyways." 

 

"No it is alright," Lúcio said, "the doctor has already talked about you a lot, Hanzo. How you were unable to control your forms before." 

 

Hanzo looks down, "it was some rough times. The moment I became a demon, I actually punched a cherry blossom tree down." 

 

"Oh so that's why there was an old stump where people played at." 

 

"Um, yeah." Hanzo said, "I slowly became a demon due to my depression of killing Genji. It consumed my own sadness. When I saw Hana with her soul nearly gone, I cannot let her turn like us." 

 

"Yeah, seeing you two. It is not worth that pain to go through." Lúcio said, "I can tell it but there is something that want you to answer me, Hanzo?" 

 

"How did the doctor got those scars on her throat?" 

* * *

 

On the night of the red moon, Hanzo was getting attack by some low class demons. Hanzo in his full demon was giant by a little bit few inches taller than an average adult. 

 

As more swarms of demons tries to attack him, Hanzo was passed out from all the pain after defeating all of them. He then changed back into his supressed demon form.

 

Doctor Ziegler saw what happen and decides to save Hanzo. He was to heavy to pick up but he drag him all the way to her car and hit a few rocks on his head. The doctor drives all the way to her hospital wing. She covers Hanzo's face with a hospital blanket so no cannot see his face. 

 

She pulls Hanzo into a wheelchair and wheels him into her office. She takes off the blanket and started to apply her medication on Hanzo. 

 

Suddenly, Hanzo opens his eyes at the doctor. He swings his arm at the doctor to her neck and with his claws. He cuts her jugular vein. 

 

The doctor steps back as she cover her wound. As Hanzo is ready to kill this poor woman, the doctor rasied her hand to Hanzo. A beam of light surrounds Hanzo and then he changed back to his human form. 

 

The doctor falls down. Hanzo looks around the room to see a woman with blond hair bleeding from her neck. Hanzo realized that he did this to her. 

 

The doctor looks at Hanzo to stop thinking it was his fault. As she got up and took a needle with a yellow substance and stabs herself and then heals her wounds. However the two marks that Hanzo scratched her with are still on her neck. 

 

* * *

 

"She tried to heal my soul while she stabilized and restore my human form on the night of the lunar eclipse." Hanzo said, "I used my claws without thinking completely but she didn't mind it." 

 

"She told me everything about you." Lúcio said, "but I am glad you are ok right now." 

 

"Thank you," Hanzo said, "I have come a long way to become happy within myself. As long there are people around me. I think that I also will be happy." 


	9. intermission

 Moira and Sombra looked around the damaged Shimada castle, "it seems you are correct, Sombra. The Shimada brothers are alive for some reason that cannot be explained but science has always prove me how they right now."

"It seems you were not talking about that cowboy." Sombra said, "his name is McCree, right? There is nothing in my files about McCree."

  
Sombra looks at all the data files about McCree's past of being a farmer for wheat and joined Overwatch after he joined the Deadlock gang. Then died suddenly during the war.

"You trying to figure out the truth."

"Pretty much."

"He got nosey of my work so I got rid of him and I scrapped his body to an omnic group that gladly would rid of it for me. The made a cover up story on his deceased papers."

  
"That seems brutal. It seems that he also came back from the grave like Genji Shimada."

  
"Perhaps so. I thought that I got rid of pest already but it seems interesting to me for my research.

  
"So why are we here anyways?"

  
"The Shimada clan was once one of the most powerful mafia in the world until someone assassinated the whole family. Seeing that the two Shimada brothers lived since that seventy year incident. It seems the Shimada family knows how to gain immortality however, I am not interested in that at the moment."

  
"What is it then?" 

  
"If my assumptions are correct, I am more interested into their method of mind control. That they can looking to someone's eyes and telling them what to do without the victim realizing it."

  
"That seems quite efficient."

  
"And by these marking from the brothers' fight seventy years ago. The Shimada family used it upon their new master, Hanzo Shimada. I wonder if I can use him like they used him for my own needs."

  
"That is great. I go do my research on something that I found." Sombra said as she turns herself invisible. She scans McCree's face into her program of cameras hacked around the world. McCree has been around the world, "you have been busy McCree. What else are hiding?" 

  
Sombra paused at an images of McCree's darken eyes. She though it was a glitch in the camera when she understand that these are real footage of him with red fire around his body which made her remember the last time she saw him. Sombra look up the words, 'demons' and she found out more about their lore.

  
"So they are created by high emotions like sadness, anger, and depravity. They live for a long time and they don't have to eat. Sometimes, they are able to live among the humans." Sombra says, "it is not really enough information. I must go to the source."

 

 

  
Sombra looks at the last time, the cameras has picked up McCree's face and figures out that he is in Switzerland.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"My god." McCree said as he stands around," when are they coming back? I am starving."

  
"Somehow I doubt that." Sombra said to McCree as she becomes tangible. 

  
"You!" McCree said, "you're with that witch!"

 

"Before you try to attack me. Listen, I don't serve to anyone. I only do things that would benefit me."

"I still don't trust you."

  
"Then we should go into a more public place," Sombra hands over a transparent blue card at McCree, "if you come, I'll tell you what her plans are."

  
"And if i don't?"

   
"You'll learn nothing." Sombra waves at she translocates, "I'll see you soon, McCree."

After she disappears, McCree looks at the place where she wants to hang out at and was a familar bar he went to in America. He teleports over there and sees Sombra drinking a martini. 

  
McCree sit down in front of her, " never thought you were a martini, girl. I thought you would like berry cocktail."

  
"Well, a girl is full of surprises." She said as she held up her drink, "I didn't think you would come."

  
"Well I thought about but knowing you. You have no alliance with anyone. You want to know what is that eye thing that is ruling the world."

 

"How did you know that?"

 

 McCree says as he scrolls through at a piece of Sombra's files, "just this the I found."

 

"Hey, give me that. That is private information."

 

"Seems like you have to upgrade. I have seen this tech before. So I know how to hack you and your private stuff. It is a good thing that I don't know your real name yet."

 

"Hmm, you seem interesting to me." 

  
"Really?"

  
"Anyways, Moira is planning to use hard light tech to make a black hole on earth."

   
"A black hole?"

 

"Yes, and she needs someone to know how someone can manifest hard light."

   
"Hanzo and Genji…" 

  
"Exactly…she noticed the hard light that they form dragons from their own spiritual energy. I felt Hanzo's emotions when he hit me with those dragons of his."

 

"She wants to harness it."

 

"I know where Hanzo's tattoos were but not Genji's. It seems he put his hard light into his long sword to form because there is no way he could put it out from behind. So I have been thinking that his tats are on his body and covering his scars."

   
"I was thinking that too that he would put his spiritual energy into a sword."

  
"Can I ask you a question?"

  
"What is it?"

"You showed your demonic form to Moira when you are trying to protect Hana while Hanzo and Geni did not." Sombra said, "how did you became a demon?" 

  
"I remember what happen to me back then but it nothing to talk about beside she cut me open the moment that I she found out. She scrapped my body to some bad Omnics that needed experimentation on human revival."

  
"The why don't you have the scars before you became a demon?"

  
"Oh no, I didn't. This is like type of form that I previously was. It is different for everyone but if you want to see them?"

 

  
"No that is alright." Sombra said, "I have been fascinated by demonology since I was a kid. I have always got picked on because children at my age didn't believe that they exist." 

   
"Any now you got one sitting in front of you." McCree winks at Sombra and showing his black beaded eye."

   
"I have to tell you something about that Omnic with Genji and that doctor that took care of Hana."

"What is it?"

  
"Haven't not noticed that they were angels?"

  
"What?"

   
"That Omnic has abilities that normals Omnics cannot. Plus all the photos that I have taken. His soul is an angel that found a suitable body and you can tell that doctor is an angel as well because Hana wouldn't survive with a full shot of Moira's destruction power that she created."

 

"Why would angels want to help us, demons?" 

  
"Don't know yet. It seems as though they want to save your souls so you can reincarnate again to the next life but becoming a demon. It stops it the circle for you and your friends. Even though there is no hope but they want to restore that within you."

 

  
"It seems the most logic thing why the doctor gave back Hanzo's control over his human form and Zenyatta gave Genji his own sanity."

 

  
"Seems right…" Sombra said.

"You are going to tell Moira about this?"

 

 

  
"Listen McCree, I only cared about benefit myself and not the other way around. You just helped me learn some valuable information today," Sombra said as she fades away, "see you later."

  
McCree took a french fry and dips it into his vanilla milkshake, "hm…women."

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo, Genji and Lúcio walked back to the hospital to see Hana with some food, "hey, I wanted to ask you guys.

  
"What is it?" 

  
Lúcio turns around and takes out a ring from his pocket, "I was planning on propose to Hana soon by winter but I don't know to do it. You been with women all the time right. How should I approach this?"

  
"Well, you should ask Hanzo about that." Genji said, "I remember a lot of women liked you back then."

 

  
"Hanzo?" Lúcio said, "what do you know about talking to women."

 

  
"Well, before he became the new master of the Shimada clan." Genji said as he wraps his arm around his brother, "Hanzo had a fianceè before you know. That time you murdered me."

Hanzo looks are Genji in embarrassment, "you have to bring that one up again didn't you."

   
"Whoa really?"

"She was really pretty and an outsider. She is an artist who draws detailed faces in like two minutes. So pretty much found his own true love instead of assigned marriage from normal traditions." 

  
"What happened after?" Lúcio said.

 

  
Hanzo interrupts Lùcio, "it has been over seventy years so I am okay talking about it." Hanzo looks up to the sky, "after I killed my brother and became a demon. I had nowhere else to go, so I came over to her house."

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo looks at the woman who is going to be with for his life will never happen. The woman sees the plain solid yellow in his eyes. His skin is a grey-blue colour, nails became claws, teeth became pointed, and horns on the temple of his head.

  
"Hanzo…?"

  
Hanzo didn't say a word to his future fiancée. He held his brother's blood stained scarf in his hand. She then let him inside her house. Her parents were not home so it was okay to stay for a while.

  
"Okay, just take a shower as I get things sorted out for you."

   
Hanzo went inside the bathroom to wash up all the dirt on his body. His fiancée then packed up some things in a bag and including a piece of Genji's scarf and tie it around his bow. She looked at her left ring finger with the ring and take it off. She went into her father room at took out one of his kimonos from the drawer

 

After Hanzo finished, she gave him new clothes. She took the blue clothes from him and folded them up. Once Hanzo dressed himself up, he meets her in the main room.

 

He sits down in front of her, "so this means we are not going to get marry soon right?"

"I'm sorry about this…"

  
"No, it is okay. My father doesn't want to see you like this anyways." She said as she hands Hanzo her engagement ring to him, "but I wanted to do more for you because I love you so much."

 

  
"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

"That is so sad," Lúcio said, "why did you ask her to become a demon like you?"

 

"I didn't want her life being robbed by me." Hanzo said, "she deserved someone better than me." 

 

"Where you put the ring?" 

 

"I threw it into the ocean." 

 

"Why you do that?" 

 

"It is how my life was ever was. I hold no sigificance to no one." 

 

"Well, Hana and I like you. You are important to us." 

 

"You are my brother too, Hanzo," Genji said, "even when we are like this. I want to spend my rest of my life with you." 

 

Hanzo looked at his brother and his two new friends in his life. He realized now that he no longer want to hold onto the past and he is on his steps in moving forward. He felt so much happiness in his emotions and smiles at everyone, "guys…thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me." 

 

As they all walked back to Hana's room, Lúcio was thinking about something, "I have been thinking?" 

 

"What is it?" Genji said.

 

"Since you have giant forms, does that mean you can also turn to your spiritual hard light form? Like actual dragons?"

 

"You are right about that Lúcio. Demons do have the ablility to transform into anything but since we are the special new species of demon types. We ourselves don't know." 

 

"It is weird tho," Lúcio said, "Hana and I just had dream that you two became dragons."

 

"What is Hana anyways?" Genji said. 

 

As they all walked back to Hana's room, Lúcio was thinking about something, "I have been thinking?" 

 

"What is it?" Genji said.

 

"Since you have giant forms, does that mean you can also turn to your spiritual hard light form? Like actual dragons?"

 

"You are right about that Lúcio. Demons do have the ablility to transform into anything but since we are the special new species of demon types. We ourselves don't know." 

 

"It is weird tho," Lúcio said, "Hana and I just had dream that you two became dragons."

 

"Oh, Hana is a dream seer. So she can see other people's dreams. Even can see the people's futures and give that person future through dreams." 

 

"Bascially a medium?" Hanzo said, "we had multiple of those when the Shimada clan was around." 

 

"Oh no, Hana is a very special one, Hanzo. Unlike angels and demons, dream seer are much more powerful. Even if they die, they still can exist throughout time in someone's dream. I think that power was given by the moon spirit. It could be a demon but I wanted to believe that it help the world and changes the future of someone."

 

"How did you and Hana met?" 

 

"Oh we met a long time ago on a show. I was a contestant while Hana was the main person to know their future."

"What is Hana anyways?" Genji said. 

 

"Oh, Hana is a dream seer. So she can see other people's dreams. Even can see the people's futures and give that person future through dreams." 

 

"Bascially a medium?" Hanzo said, "we had multiple of those when the Shimada clan was around." 

 

"Oh no, Hana is a very special one, Hanzo. Unlike angels and demons, dream seer are much more powerful. Even if they die, they still can exist throughout time in someone's dream. I think that power was given by the moon spirit. It could be a demon but I wanted to believe that it help the world and changes the future of someone."

 

"How did you and Hana met?" 

 

"Oh we met a long time ago on a show. I was a contestant while Hana was the main person to know their future."

"Bascially a medium?" Hanzo said, "we had multiple of those when the Shimada clan was around." 

 

"Oh no, Hana is a very special one, Hanzo. Unlike angels and demons, dream seer are much more powerful. Even if they die, they still can exist throughout time in someone's dream. I think that power was given by the moon spirit. It could be a demon but I wanted to believe that it help the world and changes the future of someone."

 

"How did you and Hana met?" 

 

"Oh we met a long time ago on a show. I was a contestant while Hana was the main person to know their future."

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah," Lucio said, "the moment that I've saw her. I can't stop thinking about her and how I got her out from that medium job." 

 

"Hana was a medium but she is able to make your fate true. In front of me is a boy who was really sick and wanted to know if he can get better soon. Hana knew in her heart during her show that the little boy was going to died. However she only gave out good fortune and she had to lie to that boy about his future. I was next after and asked her about my singing career would be fine because of how popular I've gotten in Korea." 

 

"What did she tell you?" 

 

"Honestly it was really the truth. She said that I was overreacting and should continue with my music career." Lucio said, "after that, we became fast friends in a matter of days. She told me that meeting me was the best moment in her life but she wasn't free." 

 

"Why." 

 

"Hanzo is this world when you have supernatural powers like demons, angels, and even trinkets can sell a lot of money. Before she met me she was stole and treat like someone who can get so much money. I have to get her out of there as fast as I could. Convincing the people who payed so much money used her as a scam to tell fake fates to people and she has to say that because she been bullied by it." 

 

"And what happened?" 

 

"It worked but at a cost. You remember that boy who was sick. He died two weeks later from an attack and his family sue the company. I got her a passport as quickly as possible and now we're travelling the world during my music tour. The case is already filed for abusive and now she is free." 


	11. The time is coming

"Mcree, you know smoking is bad for you." Hana said, "I can smell it." 

 

"Hey, hold your horses, pretty lady." McCree said as he pressed down the heat of the smoke and flames were gone, "it is a miracle that you're still without becoming a demon." 

 

"I almost became a demon?" 

 

"Yeah, but then Hanzo realized that your soul can still be saved and now were here." 

 

"Hanzo? Why?" 

 

"Maybe he saw within you that you have no negative emotions like Hanzo did before and when you become consumed with negative emotions. You come a demon and you can't go back once you fully become one. You have to live with it even though your soul is saved." 

 

"Oh, you know. I knew this was going to happen." 

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"You see. I am a dream seer. It basically my own brain can travel into the future and can see what will happen. The ties of fate and the people who took me in abused my power for the money." Hana said, "but I noticed you two always change part of the future already for the next few week but the ending is always the same." 

 

"Why is that?" 

 

"What I have saw is some is ploting against the Earth for something. That they are creating negative emotions so that the whole world can be demons in one day." 

 

"How is that even possible? Demons would take over the world and when?"

 

"It is in six more months." 

 

"What, that is not enough time." 

 

"I know but you and Hanzo can do some about it." Hana said, "I know you will change that future. Can you promise me?" 

 

"I will." 

 

"Also Jesse, I saw something in my dream just now." 

 

"You were dying and you gave up your life to save so many people." 

 

"What, then Hanzo. What is going happen to Hanzo." 

 

"He cries for you." Hana said and leans over to McCree, "Jessie? Are you ready to sacrific your life." 

 

"I don't know about that, Hana. I am not ready to die yet but if I can save Hanzo. Then I don't think about sacrificing my life. I want to do that now." 

 

* * *

 

 

"So how is Hana?" Lucio said, "oh she regained consciences and we chat for a bit." 

 

"Really, I'll going to see her right now." Lucio quickly gets up from his seat and went into Hana's room. 

 

McCree then sits right next to Hanzo, "so how she feeling, Jessie?" 

 

"Well, not dead or a demon that is for sure." McCree said, "although, she just told me about something...about my future." 

 

"What did she say about you?" 

 

"Hanzo, are you ok to having me gone from this world?" 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Hana told me that I would give up my life to save you and your brother but I want to know if that is the right thing to do." McCree said, "Moira... she knows that I am still alive and now she probably searching for Gabriel for his powers already and now she starting up her plan faster than my bullets. I wanted to are ok without me." 

 

McCree sees Hanzo's face covered in tears, "so you are leaving me again." 

 

"No that is not it." 

 

"After all this time, you've got your memory back. You helped me..."

 

"Hanzo..." McCree said as he pulls Hanzo to his shoulder. Hanzo's head was on top of Jessie's face. Jessie kisses the top of Hanzo's head and then hugs him tightly with his right arm, "believe me. I don't want things to end like this." 

 

"It is just not fair." Hanzo said as he lies down on McCree's lap, "why can't we just be happy together instead of fate." 

 

"Maybe we can change that?" McCree said, "you can come with me in defeating Moira." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"You can ask your brother too to come. I need all the help from you two and we can all visit to Zenyatta's home together afterwards." 

 

"Ok..."

 

McCree covers Hanzo's eyes with his hand, "shh...sleep now and get some rest for now." 

 

Hanzo falls asleep in his lap and McCree smiles at him. McCree picks up Hanzo into his arms and went into the doctor's office. 

 

"Hello McCree what do you want?" 

 

"Do know where I can get a bed for Hanzo to sleep at?" 

 

Angela pointed her pen towards her couch, "you can either use one of my empty hospital rooms or you can sleep on the couch." 

 

"Ok thanks..." McCree said has he turn his back away from Angela, "so when you are going to tell the rest of us that you've became an angel." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"You were the the doctor back from my days when I was with Overwatch. You were Angela. The doctor who was trying to save Gabriel Reyes. You were there that day. I've saw you and I know you because you have never changed since the last time that I've saw you. Now explain!" 

 

"So you noticed?" 

 

McCree turns around to the doctor, "yes. I recently got my memories back but why did you became an angel?" 

 

"You do remember do you?" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jessie, we need to work on that aim of yours." Reyes said, "I'm afraid that the next battle you would miss your shots." 

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Morrison just put in that new training simulator. I should try it out sometime."  

 

"Don't break it this time, cowboy." 

 

"I try my best not to."  

 

McCree and Reyes heard a noise for a second. Reyes quickly looks down at see a c4 bomb on the wall. Reyes reacted as quickly as possible. He pushes McCree out of the way, "move out the way!" 

 

"Reyes!?" Then McCree sees the explosion around Reyes. McCree reaches out to him but then suddenly blacked out after he sees his arm gotten blown off.

 

McCree wakes up and sees Angela tending to Reyes who got stabbed in the heart by a rebar. McCree reaches out to Angela, "help!" Help! Please...I don't wanna die." 

 

* * *

 

"I thought you would forget me after what happened." Angela said, "then why your friend always tries to find me for my help." 

 

"He still thinks that he is human." McCree said, "I know you save his soul because he is not fully an Oni yet. For me, I can't go back. I can't really be a human anymore. If I died for his sake, please doc. Promise me that you will turn Hanzo and Genji back to humans or at least they can be happy when I am gone." 

 

"As long they are happy, I can't really change them back but it is a promise because I wasn't even able to save you in time but once this is over. I would nothing to do with you anymore." 

 

"Hana told me that you will scarified your life too and she knows that you'll do that before you give Hanzo's and Genji's humanity back which I know that it will never happen for them." McCree said, "you already know what it is that you are sacrificing for." 

 

"The world...Hanzo doesn't know that but you and Zenyatta know what we have to do when that happen. Are you sure that is what you want." 

 

"Yes...as long as Hanzo is happy. Then I know I will be happy too." McCree said.

 

"Okay, I'll see you soon over there."

 

"Yeah, see you on the other side." 


	12. Sleeping together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to put in steamy times. So, the only thing that I would just put them in a bed and you guys can make up what is going on in the beginning.

McCree and Hanzo were sleeping together on a hospital bed. McCree sees Hanzo sleeping right in front of him. He reaches out to Hanzo and moves his hair away from his face. McCree smiles at him and kisses him on the forehead, "good morning..."

 

Hanzo was still asleep as McCree gets out of bed to get some water. He puts on his shirt and red cape on him and went outside the room. 

 

Suddenly he sense a huge amount of demon energy from on top of the building. 

 

He runs towards this energy as he knows who it is. He opens the door to the roof and sees a cowgirl with a rifle. She was alone and looks at McCree with her darting red eyes, "hello Jessie, it is fine to see you here out of all places." 

 

"Ashe...what do you want and where is Bob?" 

 

"Bob is taking a breather but I wanted to ask questions for you before your blood is on my boots." 

 

"Why is that?" 

 

"Anyone who leaves this family will die." Ashe cock back her gun and it was loaded with demon repellent and she shot it at Jessie's shoulder. 

 

Jessie noticed that he is weakened by something and started to bleed from it, "what did you do?" 

 

"I see that you are affected by the little gift that I've gave you." Ashe said as she places her gun on her shoulder in flourish, "the shotgun shells are made out of siliver with salt in them. However you are not dead yet." 

 

"Idiot, that stuff can affect you too. Why are you using them that would kill you?" 

 

"You see Jessie, I hunt down demons for whoever betrays the family." Ashe reloads her guns, "even if you are a fithy demon like me. You shouldn't have left the family!" 

 

Ashe shoots at McCree again but he rolled out of the way of her shots. McCree felt the pain in his shoulder worsen and drops down the ground. 

 

Ashe goes up McCree and put the barrel to his head, "so this is it. Are you gonna kill me?" 

 

"Believe me. You are making this hard for me." Ashe said, "all I ever wanted is to..."

 

Suddenly Ashe's rifle got knock out from her hands by an arrow shot, "who are you!?" 

 

"Hanzo?" 

 

"So Jessie got a new pet didn't he." Ashe starts to laugh, "oh this is gonna be so good. You stop hiding in your adorable human form because I won't hide from mine." 

 

Ashe's eye balls became a jet black that were like McCree's demonic form. Somehow she was different from McCree. Hanzo felt nothing that could match Ashe's demonic energy than anyone elses. He realized that he is facing a demon much stronger than his brother and McCree. 

 

Hanzo charges up his bow at Ashe's glowing red eyes but her flame is a blue colour and not as red as McCree's flames. He looks directly at Ashe's eyes and aims it inbetween them. 

 

Ashe quickly grabs the arrow and then burns it with her flames. Hanzo looks up at Ashe's body and she is huge. Her body became a slim with long arms and her skin was a charcol black like she been burned. 

 

Hanzo in fear for a moment and froze. He look at Ashe's face and they were nothing but red glowing eyes. Ashe with her legs kicks Hanzo in the abodmen and blue flame started to burn his clothes. 

 

His body felt the concrete when Ashe kicked him and felt his spine cracked along with a number of fractures in his leg and broken ribs. 

 

"Hanzo!" Jessie said. 

 

Ashe looks at McCree, "it seems you liked your pet more than anything but no matter. I'm going to make you watch him die." 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Just a reminder, McCree has various of different powers besides being depicted by the comics. There is another 2 demons fan comic that McCree has the ability to become a shadow and can hide behind someone else's shadow like Hanzo's shadow.  
> ~McCree also has the ability to make portals with his unlimited bullets and transport anyone that he wants, including himself to anywhere around the world.


End file.
